The General's Bride
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: CloudXSephiroth OneShot What if that day had gone differently? Sephiroth, seeing his mistake, trys to heal Cloud, and tells asks him how he first learned about the General, let's say Cloud isn't too pleased to tell the tale WARNING! Angst in the beginning


I stared up into the bright green eyes that had captivated my thoughts for so many years.

My entire life, I've stared at them in awe and amazement, but now, I...

"Sephiroth...you were my hero! I wanted to be everything for you! I wanted...I can't believe it..." I murmured to myself quietly.

I held in my tears, as I heard Zack trying to reason out the general.

The silver-haired man ignored Zack's cries, staring ahead blankly at the creature contained in the glass tube.

"Mother! I'm come to save you at last! I will take back the planet for you, and destory those filthy humans! How dare they do this to you?"

"Sephiroth! Have you gone insane?"

"Mother, excuse me, I will dispose this disgusting creature of once and for all."

"Sephiroth!"

Swords clashed, and I twiched painfully as I heard splurts of blood fall onto the floor.

I couldn't hold it anymore, tears began to fall freely down my face this time, bluring my vision as I looked up the stairs.

"Stop..." I cried to myself, getting up painfully and walking slowly up the metal stairs.

"Why are you doing this? Why..."

"Die, you useless human!"

"Ahhhh!" My eyes widened largely, as I heard Zack cry out in pain.

I ran up the stairs, staring through the door as Zack's body fell heavily to the ground.

And that's when I saw them...

Bright, mako green eyes stared at me with surprise as I walked over to Zack's fallen form, slumping to my knees and sobbing.

I pat soft, ebony hair, drenched in thick blood, before looking up to the man I'd respected my whole life.

"Why..? Why did you do it...Sephiroth..."

Bright green eyes stared at me once more, not moving to the aid of his, 'mother'.

"You...you..."

I stared at the silver-haired man, smiling sadly at him as I got up and began to walk over to him slowly.

"Stay away from me..."

"Why did you do it? My home...the villagers...my mother?"

"I said get away!"

I smiled sadly at him, "Sephiroth, why?"

My eyes widened as the figure disappeared, only to have come up infront of me.

I gasped as a sharp, pain struck through my veins; I looked down to my stomach, to find the hilt of masamune drenched in my blood.

He laughed madly, walking over to the glass tank and cracking it open, catching and carrying the body of the monster trapped inside.

"Mother...you have waited so long. We finally meet at last."

Sephiroth smiled, turning his back to me as he kneeled over, carrying the creature gently in his arms.

I took this moment to grab Zack's sword, and charge at the mighty general.

The general turned in surprise, leaving the creature on the ground and jumping up to dodge the attack.

I sniffled, taking this moment to quickly use the sword to slash the body and send it over the edge into the lifestream.

Sephiroth gaped in surprise, "Mother! You will pay you..."

Sephiroth screamed madly, causing me to drop the heavy sword in surprise, as the man rained punches and kicks at him, so hard he went flying through the broken tank and slammed into the wall behind it.

"...sir...Sephiroth..."

I watched as green eyes lost their colour, before the man slumped to the ground, staring at the blonde with tired eyes.

"Who are...you're...Zack's friend...Cloud...right?"

They lay beside each other, as I turned his head painfully to look at the man he'd once respected and cared deeply about.

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly.

Sephiroth raised a silver brow in question, "...what...happened? I remember seeing...I remember falling asleep, and then...nothing."

I sat up painfully, as more blood continued to flow from his stomach, before he pulled himself closer to the confused man, raising his head to rest against Cloud's lap.

"You...really don't remember anything? The fire? The killing?"

Sephiroth winced, before staring up into my bright, sky blue eyes, "I...what did I do? What have I done? Cloud..."

I sighed, before taking his hand to brush the general's silver hair softly, in order to relax him.

"Why, are you so kind to me?"

I smiled blushing lightly, "I...let's just say I've admired you for a long time. I've...always wanted to be like you. I thought, that maybe, if I could be like you, then peopel wouldn't hurt me anymore."

Sephiroth laughed lightly, "I'm...glad to know, that at least someone isn't afraid of me."

I watched as Sephiroth pushed himself up into a sitting position, before grabbing my into his arms and taking out a materia from his pocket.

I could feel myself twitch in his touch, "W-Wha...?"

"I'm going to heal you now...please try not to move to much, and it won't hurt more than it's supposed to, okay? I don't...want to see you get hurt."

I smiled, leaning back into the strong arms of the general, "Alright, but it's pretty hard to not relax when I'm trying to lie back on the arms of the man who stabbed me in the first place."

Sephiroth sighed, "Well, how about you...tell me about the first time you've ever heard of me, or what got you interested into SOLDIER, if it'll help you get your mind off of this..."

I blushed, before lowering his head, "Are you sure you want to hear it?" 

"Yes. Now go on. If you don't, I'll order it, and your technically still a cadet no matter what situation we are in, you know."

"...promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

I gazed up longingly at his bright green eyes, "Well...it all started on that day I first saw a picture of you in a newspaper..."

_A four year old Cloud ran over excitedly to his mother who was busy making hot chocolate in the kitchen, "Momma! Momma!"_

_The woman turned away from the stove, before laughing and petting his blonde hair gently, "Hello, dear. Why are you so excited?"_

_"Momma, could you read this to me? I can't understand the words..." He pleaded, as the said woman smiled, taking her cup of hot chocolate and leading her son into his room._

_"Alright, dear. Now lie down and I'll begin." _

_She read the whole thing, finishing the article and glancing at Cloud, to find him staring at her with a huge smile on his face._

_"Hmm? What's the matter, Cloud dear?" _

_"Momma? Do you think I'm pretty?" _

_She laughed, "Yes, you are. You're very cute, why?"  
_

_"I want to marry that boy!" _

_Mrs. Strife choked on her breath, "Him?"_

_"Yeah! When I grow big, I'm gunna train hard to become a SOLDIER and marry Mr. Sephiroth and be useful to him!" _

_She laughed, "Why do you want to marry this man, Cloud dear?" _

_He gazed sadly at the picture, "He looks really lonely momma, and I think he needs someone to love him! His eyes look alot like mine when I'm sad. I wanna help Mr. Sephiroth!"_

_"Alright, Cloud dear. If you want to marry him, that's alright with me. Just remember, whoever you marry, I'll still be proud to have you as my baby."_

_She kissed him on the cheek before tucking the little boy into bed, "Goodnight, Cloud."_

Sephiroth laughed smiling gently at the me, and I didn't realize that already most of my wound had been healed.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" I blushed darkly, lowering my head in shame.

"I'm sorry...it's just...you're so cute."

"Well excuse me for being too cute."

Sephiroth helped me stand up, before walking over to Zack and slinging the man over his shoulder, "No, you are excused. I like the fact that you're being too cute, but we really have to get out of here, ShinRa is going to arrive on the scene soon. I presume you can walk on your own?" 

"Yes, I can walk just fine."

"Would you mind picking up Masamune, and Zack's buster blade? I can't carry everything at once."

"Sure." I picked them up, following the now ex-general outside, wincing as I heard the troops gunfires from the behind the rocks.

I gasped in surprise as a hand snaked around my waist, before my feet lifted off the ground.

I stared at the general in surprise, "You...you can fly?"

"Shhh, dear Cloud." He pecked me lightly on the lips before turning his attention to the Clouds, "You just worry about not dropping those swords and keeping quiet, while I try to get us out of here."

"Okay...does this mean...? What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I guess when Zack wakes up, we'll go fetch his girlfriend, and maybe, we'll see what to do next...I presume we'll be living away from society, as we have no intention of going back to ShinRa."

"Oh...okay. What now?" 

"Now, we escape me dear Cloud."

I tilted my head in confusion, "I meant us."

Sephiroth smiled, pecking me lightly on the forehead, "Let's worry about that later, when we actually have the time to worry, alright?"

"Okay..,sir."

He whacked me lightly with his finger, "Sephiroth."

I smiled, "Sure, Sephiroth."

_I knew the road ahead wasn't going to be an easy one, but I knew, as long as I had Sephiroth beside me, that it wouldn't be as bad. At least, my dream could come true, maybe it will one day..._

_Until then, Sephiroth...I will wait for you, because I love you._

_Love from your beloved and soon-to-be-bride,_

_Cloud Strife_

Sephiroth laughed, "My bride indeed."

" Oh, shut up, you husband you!"


End file.
